


Крыса и ключ

by Rath_Reuben_Rye



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Janson bottom, M/M, Strong Thomas, Thomas remembers who he is, Violence, in captivity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath_Reuben_Rye/pseuds/Rath_Reuben_Rye
Summary: - Мы все еще друзья, Томас.Томас, помедлив, осторожно качает головой:- Думаешь?
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man





	Крыса и ключ

**Author's Note:**

> Как и обещал Томас отправился вытаскивать Минхо из заточения,и будем реалистами, вряд ли бы выжил)  
Но, если верить книге, Томас был в Пороке далеко не пешкой. От этого и пойдем)

Томас остановился перед воротами. Высокие и крепкие, простым вооружением их не взять.

Но всегда есть способы попасть внутрь того, что охраняют так тщательно. 

Оружие и сумку в сторону.

Он был где-то там, в глубине и под защитой. Но он наблюдал, и Томас знал это.

Когда солдаты Порока вышли за ним, бегун не двинулся с места. Покорный, именно так, как они хотели. 

А дальше только темнота.

***

В самой комнате тихо. Только белые стены, стол и подобие унитаза. Крепкая дверь и лампа в потолке.

Ни звука. Только стук сердца и собственное тяжелое дыхание. 

Холодно, за одной из стен охладитель.

Иногда на столе появлялась еда, но Томас никого не видел, так как часто отключался.

Прошло время, прежде чем отрезанный от внешних раздражителей разум адаптировался к окружающему белому плену.

И когда еда оказалась на столе в следующий раз, спящий в углу Томас услышал, как шумно дышит охранник, что ее принес. От него пахло ментолом, резиной, железом. Зубная паста, подпаленная подошва тяжелых ботинок, оружие. 

Чуть позже каша без вкуса вышла из желудка вместе с желчью, обжигая горло.

Томас сидел у стены, напротив единственного выхода из комнаты. Слушал. Ждал. Прикрыв глаза и дыша размеренно, попадая в ритм с собственным сердцем, он слышал, как бился в вентиляции в коридоре песок. Слышал как скрипели пружины под стулом – в одно и тоже время по внутренним часам. Как раз спина начинала ныть от долгой неподвижности. 

Прикрыв глаза, он считал про себя – поворот налево, направо, направо, направо, четвертая дверь справа по коридору – это комната для сотрудников. Череда шкафчиков, сменная одежда и защитные комбинезоны, никаких фото близких, ничего о жизни вне Порока. Все что нужно – в файлах личного дела. Комплекс Порока сплетался с внутренней стороны века из тонких нитей натянутого паутиной электричества и напоминал ловушку для лабораторных крыс. Вот только ни в одной из комнат не было лакомства для закрепления положительного результата. Только ток. 

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох...

В конце коридора – вентиляция, по которой можно было выбраться в столовую и оказаться в ловушке. В лабораторной, той, что в комнате слева, сразу за поворотом, находился мощный компьютер, защищенный лучшим из существовавших когда-либо фаерволом. Но в нем лазейка, бережно спрятанная от чужих глаз, укрытая под сетью данных, вплетенная в систему управления настолько тщательно, что система засчитает любое постороннее внимание к ней как угрозу. Маленький сундук с сокровищем для того, кто скрупулёзен и расчетлив, кто не может не учитывать то, что рушило все великие идеи. Человеческий фактор. Люди делают ошибки и требуют надзора. 

Томас нахмурился, вспоминая замеченную мельком дверь двумя коридорами правее от главных ворот. Ее не должно было быть там. Что за ней? Что она прячет? Простая дверь без замка и ручек – толкнуть в любую сторону, и путь свободен. За ней не могло быть ничего особенного. В памяти всплыл неестественно голубой свет в щели под дверью – совершенно не подходил для лаборатории. Помещение не могло быть большим, слишком серьезные изменения в проектировании здания. Небольшая комната без вентиляционной отдушины с неудобным для долгой работы освещением. Комната охраны. Кто-то всерьез забеспокоился.  
Томас выдохнул, лицо расслабилось, когда разум нашел решение.

Томас знал, что за стеной его комнаты помещение, в котором стояли стул и компьютер – если прижаться спиной к ней и не дышать, то чувствовалось механическое движение воздуха и низкое, беззвучное, ощущаемое только кожей гудение процессора. 

И в эту комнату в одно и тоже время заходил Дженсон. Он так же смотрел, слушал, ждал, что Томас сломается раньше. 

Вот только Томас тоже ждал. 

И выиграл.

Их молчаливое соперничество, о котором каждый думал, что не знает другой, закончилось разгромным проигрышем мужчины, который перешагнул порог комнаты с щелчком – хитрый механизм, – закрывая за собой дверь. 

Томас смотрел. Дженсон смотрел. И оба не двигались, пока между ними, оставляя убогое подобие мебели на стороне Дженсона, комнату не рассек со свистом барьер. Он напоминал Томасу спрессованные помехи и ни секунды не находился в неподвижности. И отреагировал резким шипением на Томаса, когда тот поднялся наконец с пола. 

Дженсон улыбнулся, напряженно, едва ли не выдавливая из своих лицевых мышц это движение, и подошел к барьеру совсем близко, края его потертой куртки почти коснулись голубого свечения помех и те так же зашипели недовольно, как рассерженные кошки. 

— Здравствуй, Томас. 

От его голоса тянуло несладким кофе, и Томас вздохнул, вбирая остатки аромата.

Память, не так давно затертая толстым слоем густой глины одним лишь уколом, пробивалась знанием, что Дженсон вообще не любил темный напиток.  
Отсутствие времени, тяжелая работа и напряженный график заставил наступить себе на горло. 

— Я тут только для того, чтобы поговорить. Мы ведь тут все друзья, Томас? — Дженсон смотрел на него, выискивая взглядом признаки страха, обеспокоенности. Того, что приемлемо видеть на лице человека, просидевшего взаперти долгое время. 

Томаса слегка повело в сторону, и когда Дженсон за барьером тоже сделал шаг, вслед за ним, в голове щелкнуло напоминанием то, что мелькнуло и угнездилось глубоко в сознании. 

И когда Томас поднял голову и посмотрел на своего надзирателя, тот отступил назад, и добродушная улыбка на губах затрещала так, как трещинами идет мраморный пол во время землетрясения. Где-то на втором полушаге он остановился, ловя себя на попытке убежать от человека, который уже в клетке. 

Но от клетки всегда есть ключ. И в отличии от Дженсона, Томас знал, у кого он. 

Когда Томас сделал шаг к барьеру, тот бурно высказал недовольство, затрещал и зашипел от соприкосновения с живым организмом. Томас прижал ладонь к его центру, спрессованные помехи под ней ощущались как наэлектризованная овечья шерсть. Когда Томас сделал шаг, вдавливая свою ладонь в барьер, тот прогнулся послушно, узнавая, выуживая заданные давным-давно команды, скрытые и тщательно спрятанные под толщей информации.

Дженсон сглотнул. Щит, который должен был уберечь его от близкого контакта, разбился словно замерзший мыльный пузырь и стружкой осыпался на пол, когда программа закрыла операцию. 

Границ больше было. Заданные параметры вернулись к исходному положению: в клетке крыса и тот, кто ее туда посадил. И Томас прекрасно знал, какое место в этом уравнении без вопроса занимал он.

— Ты что-то сделал, — тихо, зная, что будет услышан, произнес Томас.

Он шел вперед, и одновременно с ним отходил назад Дженсон, оба остановились лишь когда его спина коснулась стены.

Томас подошел вплотную, поднял руку и коснулся шеи Дженсона, пальцы легли на артерию отбивающую ритм жизни удар за ударом. Губы Дженсона изогнулись, он поморщился и дернулся назад в попытке уйти от прикосновения, вот только дальше уже было некуда. 

— Ты что-то сделал не так, как должен был.

Томас рассматривал лицо Дженсона – отросшая щетина, покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза и шрам под бровью, тонкий и заметный только с вот такого близкого расстояния. В уголке его левого глаза мелкое пятно, оттенок которого напоминал Томасу внутренности гриверов. Последствие курения и неизбежного стресса или что-то посерьезней? Порок же обычно тщательно следил за здоровьем своего персонала. 

— Мы все еще друзья, Томас.

Томас, помедлив, осторожно качнул головой:

— Думаешь?

Дыхание Томаса замедлилось, он успокоился. Адреналин в крови, инстинкты, что от долгой изоляции в опасной ситуации заработали на полную, требовали сжать горло крепче. 

Сейчас Томасу не нужно было знать, что и когда человек перед ним сделал не так. Томас знал то, что твердили ему инстинкты: Дженсон провинился. 

– Ты налажал, — вторя разуму, выдохнули сжатые сухие губы.

И вот тут Дженсон наконец сделал то, что запустило естественную реакцию. Томас знал, что он это сделает. Это чувствовалось в напряженности его тела и в том, как он дышал, и в том, как его руки осторожно сжимали край растянутой майки Томаса. 

Крыса дернулась.

И Томас ударил. Жестко и резко, сначала ногой в живот, затем голову Дженсона в стену.  
Дженсон военный, знаток рукопашного боя. Любого боя. 

Томас бегун, чьи инстинкты работали на полную катушку. 

Дженсон мог бы выиграть в любой другой ситуации... Вот только Томас знал – где-то на задворках сознания,где прошлое стелилось утренним туманом – Дженсон напортачил. И отвечать должен перед ним.  
Об этом знал Томас. И Дженсон.

Кулак Дженсона пришелся в плечо, то обиженно заныло. Еще один в бедро – уже ногой. Томас дернулся, позволяя следующему удару пройтись в опасной близости от паха, и сам ударил в ответ по спине.

Они оба оказались на полу. 

Дженсон тяжело дышал, задранная и скрученная в короткой схватке куртка сцепила его руки под неудобным углом, а тело Томаса давило к серому полу. 

— Ты налажал. И ты это знаешь, — зло выдохнул Томас в лицо лежащему мужчине. 

Дженсон дернулся нижней частью тела, пытаясь сбросить противника с себя. Это было бы легко, но Томас был готов. Рука на боку, на ребрах, прижатая к голой коже – провонявший сигаретным дымом и пороховым огнем свитер, футболка и майка задрались, давая доступ – сжалась, едва не впихивая пальцы под изогнутые кости. Дженсон зашипел, приподнялся, изгибая свое тело дугой вслед за движением ладони. Чем ближе, тем меньше боль.  
Шипел, выплевывая тихие ругательства как молитву. 

Томас наклонился, вслушиваясь. Его свободная рука сжала горло, жадно хватающее воздух. Дженсон дернулся вперед, к бегуну, глаза смотрели зло, а изо рта вырывались хрипы. Его руки потянулись к Томасу, но тот, выпустив горло, ударом отбил их в сторону, запястья с силой ударились об стену. Рука на ребрах сжалась, вдавливаясь в кожу до синяков. Короткие ногти впивались, царапая до крови. 

Томас передвинулся для удобства, удерживая руку на ребрах, а вторая цепко ухватила мужчину за горло, прижимая к полу. 

Когда нога Томаса соскользнула, коленом касаясь пола для поддержки, Дженсон попытался его пнуть. 

Томас двинулся вверх, не позволяя ему этого, и рот прижался к раскрытым губам Дженсона. Это не было поцелуем, жесткий укус до крови с привкусом металла.

Рука Томаса оставила горло, сжав предупреждающе напоследок, и спустилась вниз, резко и безжалостно дергая собачку на молнии штанов. Дженсон выгнулся – пальцы на ребрах не оставались неподвижными, двигались вверх и вниз, не касаясь костей из-за прослойки тканей, но ощущения прикосновений к ребрам воспринимались как реальные. Вверх и вниз, и не защищай ребра кожа, руки Томаса уже были бы в крови, поглаживая внутреннюю часть костей. Вверх и вниз – в том же темпе, что двинулась его рука на полувставшем обрезанном члене. 

Стащить штаны с сопротивляющегося человека нелегко. Вот только Дженсон не сопротивлялся. Он шипел и ругался, когда руки Томаса неосторожно резко касались обнаженной кожи, но сопротивления как такового не было. Он военный. Он смог бы. 

Но не стал. Ребра, ноющие от попыток добраться до них через кожу, были оставлены в покое.  
Ноги Дженсона под джинсами в шрамах. Толстый от прошившей правую ногу насквозь пули. Рваный шрам от ножа, прошедшего над сухожилиями. 

Спустить свои штаны на резинке не проблема. Собственный член уже полностью окреп.

В тугой вход Томас вдавливался фактически на сухую, от слюны в этом деле было мало пользы. Подготовка недолгая, два пальца разом, несколько движений, так что считай, что ее не было. 

Дженсон рычал, когда Томас целовал его губы, но звук превратился в глухой стон. Губы не расцеплялись, из уголков по шее с напряженными венами потекла кровь, по вкусу напоминавшая пустынный песок. 

Дженсон был согнут под неудобным углом, сложен почти вдвое, его ноги упирались в пол, голова в стену, и только Томас удерживал его на полу. Своим телом, рукой на шее, позволявшей не отрываться от его губ, без возможности набрать в легкие спасительный кислород.

Им больно, обоим. Почти не разработанный вход, почти без подготовки – так что да, это больно. 

Но Томас вбивался внутрь, толкаясь глубоко и жестко, чувствуя, как боль и слабый отголосок возможного удовольствия каждый раз бил по нервам в ответ. 

— Все еще друзья? — прошептал Томас, оторвавшись от губ на мгновение. На его собственных – кровь, на губах Дженсона – кровавая ранка от его же зубов. 

Он кивнул в ответ как болванчик, и сразу же запрокинул голову в тоскливом вое, когда Томас вздернул его бедра вверх и резко вниз, забиваясь глубоко, в один толчок. 

Они не останавливались, только Томас двигался внутри чуть медленнее, а руки Дженсона пытались уцепиться за ровную поверхность стены.

Находиться в таком состоянии сложно, и Томас отпустил себя, увеличивая амплитуду, и видел как Дженсон, сжав кулаки, размазывал по своим ладоням кровь от частично содранных ногтей. Он хрипел, предоставляя горло в полный доступ, и Томас кусал его, оставляя влажные от слюны следы зубов. 

Член до упора, от каждого движения Дженсон тихо взвывал, не успевая прихватить зубами и без того измученные губы, не давая звуку вырваться из горла. Он не пытался ухватить Томаса за руки или плечи, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не издавать еще больше компрометирующих звуков и оставаться на ровной плоскости пола как на единственной неизменной величине. 

Томас сдвинулся и перехватил рукой сильную ногу, принуждая Дженсона изогнуться сильнее.  
Вторая рука – на его животе, там, где напряженный, потемневший от прилива крови член оставлял вязкие мазки; чуть выше этого места шрам от ножа, широкий, будто ему пытались выпустить кишки, да не вышло. Дженсон живучий, такой же, как и крысы, и его лицо, когда он лицемерил, напоминало морду одного из этих мусорных жителей. 

Дженсон изогнулся, освобождая руки, и приподнялся, упираясь раскрасневшимися локтями о пол. Его рот широко раскрылся, несмотря на попытки сцепить зубы; он дышал как загнанный в ловушку пес и сжимал член Томаса внутри так, будто не хотел выпускать. По его телу было разбросано множество следов от рук Томаса – ссадины, царапины, пока едва-едва наметились будущие синяки. 

— Я заберу Минхо, — шептал зло Томас, наклонившись к его губам так, что почти сложил военного пополам. – И в этот раз ты будешь хорошим.

И Дженсон кончил с хрипом, натужно, будто ругая себя за слабину, на его лице проступил гримаса боли от нескольких последних глубоких и безжалостных толчков. Он попытался оттолкнуть Томаса от себя, пихался руками и ногами, но Томас держал, наклонился и уперся ему в плечо, дышал неглубоко и часто – потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем дыхание выравнивается. По животу Дженсона на бока лениво стекало семя, но тот не обращал внимания. Он снова напрягся, и когда Томас встал на ноги, отполз на руках в сторону. На лице читалось недовольство, вот только не распознать, чем именно: собой или Томасом. 

Уже на ногах Томаса повело в сторону, тело так и не получило необходимой разрядки и член нестерпимо ныл. Нескольких движений рукой хватило бы, это понимали и Томас, и Дженсон, что косо смотрел на крепкий возбужденный орган. Но Томас покачал головой, и мужчина отвернулся, рассматривая то место у стены, где недавний пленник сидел часами, вслушиваясь в шум процессора. 

Томас натянул штаны – от трения ткани через сжатые зубы вырвалось шипение, – и вышел в коридор, используя код-ключ Дженсона.

Дженсон не удивился и не испугался, лишь только выдохнул шумно еще до того, как Томас оказался за порогом. 

Направо, налево, налево, налево, прямо и направо. Томас не помнил, откуда ему знаком путь до лаборатории класса F, но инстинкт вел вперед, по однотонным коридорам без дверей и окон, и Томас подчинялся. В последнем коридоре — двое вооруженных мужчин, тяжелые ботинки и защитный щит, на поясе — импульсный пистолет — мощный заряд тока прошивает тело через слои ткани, надолго отбивая желание пообщаться с этим оружием еще раз. Почти как дрессировка крыс. Не справился — заряд по металлическому днищу клетки, замешкался — заряд. 

Люди, крысы - Порок не видит ограничений.

Томас позволил солдатам увидеть его, а потом побежал до второго поворота налево. Солдаты помчались за ним, чуть позже от короткого общения с ними у Томаса болело предплечье и запястья, но и он оставил о себе напоминание в виде нескольких ожогов на груди от электрического импульса. Возвратившись к дверям лаборатории, Томас крепко сжал пистолет.

В палате находилось четверо лаборантов – трое мужчин и женщина. От импульса один отлетел на металлический стол на колесиках, и хирургические инструменты повалились на пол.  
Минхо кашлял, ладонью разминая горло, трахеотомическая трубка слишком резко была выдернута им. Бегуна трясло, на локте кровоточила маленькая ранка от выдернутой иглы капельницы, а ноги едва удерживали его от падения, поэтому Томасу приходилось поддерживать его. 

Времени у них оставалось немного, надо было уходить.

По коридору через двойные двери с резиновыми глушащими прокладками, несколько раз приходилось использовать оружие – в основном лаборанты. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что нам сюда? — почти прокричал Минхо на ухо.

И тут сработал аварийный сигнал. Спустя почти двадцать минут после того, как Томас покинул место своего заточения. 

— Просто знаю.

Карта Дженсона сработала с четвертой попытки – охрана пыталась отключить его доступ, но Томас использовал карту с перерывами в несколько секунд и программа сбрасывала запрос. 

Томас знал, как это работает, знал, что когда техники наконец сделают это, дверь уже начнет подниматься. 

По коридору был слышен шум – сирены, тяжелого дыхания после бега и топота ног. Удары ботинков о бетон. 

— Закройте эту чертову дверь! — Голос Дженсона перекрыл все остальное, ему в ответ прошумела чужим голосом рация. 

Дверь поднялась, команда отмены не сработает, пока она полностью не окажется в коробе.

— Бежим, бежим! — Томас толкнул Минхо за дверь, сам сделал шаг и развернулся.

Выстрелы лишь дважды достигли цели, прежде чем на пути встали щиты, они прикрыли Дженсона, и тот поморщился от невозможности двигаться вперед. 

Дженсон в принципе не казался похожим на человека, способного находиться в бездействии.  
"Ублюдок", — беззвучно проговорили его губы.

Томас улыбнулся и выпустил последний заряд, перед тем как дверь окончательно разделила их.

— Ты сумасшедший, Томас! — прокричал Минхо, обнимая его за плечи. 

Песок снаружи врезался в открытые участки кожи, лип к подтекам пота.

Томас кивнул в ответ.

Может быть.


End file.
